Permainan Sulap
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: CRACK. Fic saduran yang mana readers diwajibkan baca fic aslinya. Lumayan buat bahan tawaan. Enjoy.


Fic ini adalah dic saduran dari Magic Trick tulisan Lala The Power of 2. Buat readers yang punya waktu lebih silahkan kunjungi fic aslinya, ya. Bleach © Tite Kubo. For fun only fic.

Yachiru melangkah dengan riang ke arah Ichigo. "Ichi, Ichi!"

Ichigo melirik ke arah kakinya, ke arah si gadis kecil. "Ya, ada apa, badungan kecil?"

"Boleh kuminta sedikit darahmu? Aku lagi mau cemilan."

"Apa-apaan itu, memangnya kau ini vampir apa?"

" Rukichee bilang darahmu terbuat dari selai stroberi, dan aku mau coba!"

"Ap-! Darahku bukan selai! Dia cuma membohongimu."

"Tidak mungkin! Rukichee tidak pernah berbohong."

"Tentu saja pernah. Dia selalu berbohong untuk membuatku kesal!"

"Tapi dia tidak pernah berbohong kepada-KU! Sekarang berikan aku selai stroberimu!"

"Aku tidak punya selai apa-apa! Cuma darah biasa. Darah yang rasanya seperti besi!"

"Kau tidak boleh berbohong, Ichi. Biarkan aku mencobanya. Biarkan aku mencobanya, Ichi!"

"Menjauh dariku!"

Setelah kata-kata balasan dari Ichigo tersebut, Yachiru mulai terisak-isak. Dan isakkannya itu menciptakan ketidak seimbangan reiatsu terhadap sekitar si gadis kecil, membuat Ichigo berlutut dihadapannya.

"ARGH! DEMI TUHAN! Baiklah, ini! Ambil sedikit darahku, dan berhenti menangis sekarang juga!" jawabnya, menjulurkan lengan ke arah si kecil berambut merah muda.

Dengan segera Yachiru kembali riang, dan mengeluarkan zanpakutou-nya. Ia menciptakan luka sayatan panjang di lengan Ichigo sebelum menjulurkan jarinya ke darah si pemuda dan merasakannya dengan ujung lidah. "Hm. Ini darah biasa, 'kan!"

"Itu yang terus-terusan KU-katakan kepada-MU!"

"Kalau begitu . . . Rukichee berbohong kepadaku?"

Rukia berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. "Aku berbohong soal apa kepada siapa?"

"Darahnya Ichi! Bukan selai stroberi. Bukan selai stroberi sama sekali!"

"Argh, lenganku mengeluarkan banyak darah . . ."

"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku merasakannya sendiri, dan aku yakin itu adalah rasa selai stroberi!"

"Kapan juga kau mencicipi darahku!"

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku merasakannya. Saat di pikinik waktu itu!"

"OGH! DEMI TUHAN! Itu cuma untuk lelucon!"

"Tapi aku merasakannya, dan itu adalah selai stroberi!"

"Iya, tapi itu BUKANLAH darahku! Ya tuhan, tidakkah seseorang sadar kalau aku memerlukan perban atau semacamnya? Masih berdarah banyak ini . . ."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

"Itu trik sulap. Astaga, aku seharusnya tahu kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sulap. Maksudku, Renji bahkan terus-terusan mencoba mengeluarkan koin dari dalam kupingnya . . ."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Ichigo mendesahkan napas, dan dengan segera mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah telinga Rukia sebelum akhirnya kembali menariknya. Disela-sela jarinya terjepit koin seratus rupiah. "Seperti ini."

"YA, AMPUN! Ada koin recehan di sana? Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"

"TIDAK ada koin tadinya di sana. Koinnya memang di jariku daritadi!"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku melihatmu menariknya!"

"Argh, demi tuhan! Dasar goblok!"

Byakuya dengan tenang melangkah mendekat, dan melihat adik iparnya nampak heboh sendiri. "Ada apa, Rukia?"

"A-ada koin! Ada koin di telingaku, nii-sama. Dan Ichigo menariknya keluar!"

"Koin? Koin seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, seratusan mungkin?"

"Begitu. Sepertinya telingamu bisa menghasil uang sendiri."

"?"

Byakuya menarik telinga Rukia dan mengoreknya.

"Seperti ini? Atau harus lebih dalam lagi?"

"AW! J-jangan lakukan itu! Aduh! Auh, telingaku BERDARAH!"

"Tampaknya tidak ada koin di dalam sini . . . Ichigo, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau mengeluarkan koin tersebut dari kupingnya."

"Koinnya memang TIDAK ADA di dalam sana!" dia mendesah panjang, meletakkan telapaknya di kening. Dia menatap Byakuya dan kali ini mengarahkan tangannya ke hidung lawan bicaranya.

"Hei, Byakuya, aku dapat hidungmu!"

"Ah! Hidungku! Hidungku yang indah! Bagaimana- Berikan kembali!"

Ichigo menempelkan jempolnya di hidung Byakuya dan menarik tangannya kembali. "'Nih."

Byakuya menyentuhkan jarinya pada di hidung. "Sudah kembali? Semudah itu?"

Ichigo melayangkan tangan ke muka Byakuya nya lagi. "Aku dapat hidungmu lagi!"

"Hentikan! Aku membutuhkannya!"

Renji melangkah ke arah mereka. "Ada apa ini? Aku mendengar Rukia menjerit tentang kupingnya yang berdarah . . ."

"Renji! Dia mengambil hidungku!" seru Byakuya menunjuk ke arah Ichigo.

" . . . Kau yakin, taichou? Sepertinya hidungmu masih di tempatnya . . ."

Ichigo mengeluh. "Lenganku MASIH berdarah . . . Apa tidak ada seseorang yang punya perban?"

"Astaga. Apakah ini artinya aku punya dua hidung?" tanya Byakuya.

"ADUH! TELINGAKU BERDARAH!"

"Sepertinya. Sini biar kucoba-" Renji meraih hidung Byakuya, dan menariknya dengan kuat.

"Aw! Hentikan itu!" balas Byakuya, menampar lengan Renji.

"Tapi- Biarkan aku-" sekali lagi Renji menarik hidung Byakuya, dan lagi-lagi menerima tamparan tangan Byakuya pada lengannya.

"Hentikan!"

Renji terus-terusan mencoba menarik hidung Byakuya, dan berulang kali menerima tamparan berturut-turut pada lengan.

"Hei, Renji. Lihat ini." Ichigo menghimbaunya, selagi Byakuya mencari cermin untuk mengecek keberadaan hidungnya (dengan wajah memerah yang sudah nampak kesal).

"Ada apa?"

Ichigo mengangkat tangan kirinya, jempolnya menekuk, dan menyambungkan jempol tangan satunya yang juga menekuk namun memperlihatkan bagian kuku. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menutupi perbatasan antara tekukan jempol kiri dan kanan. Ichigo kemudian menggerakkan tangannya, menampilkan atraksi jempol yang terbelah.

"A-astaga! Bagaimana bisa- jempolmu terpotong seperti itu!"

Ichigo kemudian melepaskan atraksinya, memperlihatkan dua set penuh jari-jemarinya yang masih kumplit. "Tidak ada."

"Apa yang- Bagaimana caramu melakukannya!"

Ichigo yakin mereka bertiga disibukkan dengan atraksi sulap masing-masing selama kurang lebih satu jam, dan memutuskan untuk menemui Ishida. Tidak hanya menjahitkan lukanya, ia bahkan memasang motif bunga pada jahitan lengan Ichigo.

Rukia tidak bisa mendengar menggunakan satu telinganya.


End file.
